¡SOY EL TERROR QUE ALETEA EN LA NOCHE!
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: HAN PASADO CASI TRES AÑOS DESDE QUE DRAKE MALLARD DEJO DE SER UN VIGILANTE, AQUI UNA DISCUSION CON EL QUE TIENE QUE ESTE Darkwing en desacuerdo CON SU NUEVA VIDA COMO INTENDENTE DE LIMPIEZA EN UN MUSEO.


¡SOY EL TERROR QUE ALETEA EN LOS COLGAJOS DE LA NOCHE!1

-Bueno Gosalin… ya me voy… no se te olvide cerrar la puerta después que Gancy se vaya…

-No Papá…

-Nada de estar viendo la televisión tan tarde… Señorita… ya recibí un E-mail de tu maestra… y no quiero que se repita…

-No te preocupes… después de todo, hoy no trasmiten ningún programa que me guste…

-Nada de estar en internet tantas horas… casi me infarto la última vez que llego el recibo de la luz…

-¡¡¡PAPÁ!!!...

-¿Qué?

-Se te va hacer tarde… Dios… ni siquiera cuando eras Dark…- ella paró en seco… miro a su padre, que visiblemente demostraba su desaprobación… Darkwing era un tema vetado en la casa de los Mallard desde hacia cerca de tres años… - Tu sabes bien lo que quiero decir… no te ponías tan preocupan en ese entonces como ahora…

-¡Pues discúlpeme si mi preocupación le es incomoda a usted! ¡Permítame recordarle que parte de mi trabajo es procurar su seguridad!¡pues para eso soy su padre!- entonces sonó la alarma del celular de Drake, indicándole que el tiempo se le había venido encima -¡Y ahora no es momento para tener esta discusión… la tendremos mañana, ahora… cuídate y no te metas en líos.

-Relax Papa, tengo casi doce años, ya se cuidar de mi misma.

-Dios… eso es lo que me preocupa más.- Dijo Drake mientras su mente se desviaba por otro camino ante las palabras de Gos.- Y por cierto… recuerda lo que prometimos, que no mencionaríamos la palabra con "D" en esta casa.

-Más bien que me obligaste a prometer- dijo entre dientes la patita mientras veía a su padre dirigirse a la entrada.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Yo… nada en realidad… no te mueras de aburrimiento en tu trabajo.

Cuando Drake se había ido ya… Gosalyn no pudo evitar ver el portarretrato clavado en la pared, esa foto era de ellos tres, ella Drake y Launchpad… el día que se mudaron a esa casa.

-Sabes… en verdad haces mucha falta en esta casa… Papá ya no es el mismo… se que lo esta corriendo la culpa… y aunque yo le he repetido mil veces que no tiene porque culparse… tu lo conoces… es mas necio que una mula… bien… creo que tengo que irme yo también a trabajar… cuida la casa Launchpad- se despidió de la foto y se dirigió a los dos sillones azules, aplasto la cabeza de Basilio y en un rápido giro desapareció…

Drake se encontraba ajeno a todo lo que posiblemente su hija estaba haciendo. Se encontraba en un lugar aislado, el museo de Historia y ciencias naturales de St. Canario. Entro por la puerta trasera y se dirigió directo al cuarto de vigilancia.

-¿Qué hay Ted? ¿Todo en orden?

-¿Tendría porque no estarlo? Tu sabes que este lugar de noche esta mas muerto que un cementerio…

-Sí, te entiendo…- entonces Drake se quito su gruesa chamarra y la colgó en un perchero… levaba puesto el uniforme de limpieza, originalmente entro ahí como guardián nocturno… pero decidió cambiar a intendente porque solo deambular por el museo le parecía tedioso… al menos limpiar le ayudaba a mantener su mente ocupada. El busco un trabajo nocturno porque su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a una vida nocturna… lo había comprobado ya. –Sí, sí, es momento de comenzar la jornada… te veo después…

Se encamino al armario donde se encontraba su herramienta de trabajo, tomo una cubeta con ruedas y un trapeador, para después dirigirse al lugar donde comenzaría su labor… paso junto al laboratorio de antro morfología (Equivalente a la antropología) y saludo a los expertos que se dedicaban a inspeccionar una tabla de piedra, donada por Scoorge McDuck unas semanas antes… comenzó a trapear en la sección de paleontología… había bastante suciedad en ese lugar, ya que siempre los niños querían ver los enormes huesos… el inconveniente de que los dinosaurios se volvieron una moda tal que cualquier niño en el planeta tiene nociones de esta rama científica. El pato se dispuso a trabajar la zona, mientras escuchaba música con su celular. Se sorprendió al escuchar la canción "Ojo de tigre", Gosalyn debió descargarla cuando el dormía… ¡¿Qué pretendía esa niña?!

-Supongo que inspirarte para que volvieras a la lucha…- escucho repentinamente una voz muy familiar.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!- pregunto Drake mientras empuñaba el palo del trapeador.

-¡SOY EL TERROR QUE ALETEA EN LOS COLGAJOS DE LA NOCHE!¡SOY LA ALUCINACIÓN QUE NI TODAS ESAS HORAS DE TERAPIA HAN PODIDO DESAPARECER!¡ YO SOY DARKWING DUCK!- Decía una voz desde algún lugar de la sala de exhibiciones, cualquiera se habría alarmado, pero no Drake Mallard, el siguió en una actitud tranquila y continuo trapeando el piso.

-HEY…- gruño la voz mientras seguía en algún lugar oculto, sabiéndose ignorado – ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? Soy Darkwing Duck.

-Te escuche la primera vez, pero no me interesa saber nada de ti. –dijo secamente el palmípedo. Así que toma tu discurso de presentación y métetelo por donde sabes.

Apareció entonces una espectral versión de sí mismo, su alter ego para ser exactos.

-¡Ahora resulta que el señor me odia! ¡Yo soy el ofendido, Drake! ¡Mira lo que no has hecho a ambos! ¡Yo! ¡Reducido a un simple empleado de limpieza! ¡Caray, si alguien me hubiera dicho que en esto iba a acabar mi carrera… yo habría pensado que estaban locos!

Drake no prestaba atención a los lamentos de Darkwing… seguía trapeando… mientras tararea "El Ojo del tigre"… definitivamente la canción era pegajosa… no podía sacársela de la cabeza… Darkwing al sentirse ignorado, tomo el trapeador y se lo arranco de las manos a Drake.

-¡Deja ese maldito palo y pon atención a lo que te digo…!- Grito al momento de arrojar el utensilio con violencia hacia un lado- entiende… esto no puede seguir así… yo no quiero este tipo de vida… yo no nací para ser un… un…- en verdad se estaba atragantando con esas palabras.

- las palabras que buscas son "Intendente de limpieza". Eso es lo que soy ahora… un simple, ordinario y honesto intendente de limpieza… no soy un súper héroe… nunca fui un verdadero súper héroe… tu ere solo un producto retorcido de mi ego…eres ficticio…

-No te voy a permitir negar mi existencia, Drake Mallard… no me vengas con toda esa gerga psiquiátrica que ha estado atiborrando tu cerebro por los últimos dos años… yo estoy aquí, soy real… soy tú y tu eres yo… Dios, eso suena raro… no importa… solo entiende que no puedes dar la espalda a tu propio heroísmo.

-Mírame- dijo Drake al momento de ir a buscar su trapeador

-¡Ah no señor, yo no me voy a rendir contigo! Tú que recordar que hiciste mucho por esta ciudad!

-Según recuerdo… esta misma bendita ciudad siempre me reprocho cada uno de tus actos heroico, lo último que escuche fue que la ciudad estaría mucho mejor sin Darkwing Duck, ¿y qué crees? Me di cuenta de que tenían razón… St. Canario está mucho mejor sin ti, y yo también estoy mejor sin ti…

-Si claro, Drake, tu estas mucho mejor sin mi…- dijo Darkwing en un tono sarcástico- sin mí, tu serias ahora el lame botas oficial de ese imitador de Elvis de pacotilla… serias un inútil, cobarde y quejumbroso remedo de pato… sin huevos ni agallas.

-Vaya, estas fuera de personaje… OYE UN MOMENTO… AHORA RESULTA QUE EL SEÑOR SÚPER EGO SALVO MI VIDA… PUES TE DIGO UNA COSA… SI MI VIDA ERA COMPLICADA, FUE MUCHO PEOR DESDE EL DÍA EN QUE TE CONOCÍ … ME ENVENENASTE LA MENTE CON TUS IDEAS DE QUE UN SÚPER HÉROE NECESITA SOLO VALOR, CONFIANZA Y UNA CAPA LIMPIA… QUE SI TENÍA LAS BUENAS INTENCIONES PODRÍA CAMBIAR LAS COSAS… - gritaba mientras hacía que su otro yo retrocediera a cada paso que daba- SI TU DARKWING DUCK ERES TAN GRANDIOSO, TAN INVENCIBLE… ¿PORQUE PERMITISTE QUE LAUNCHPAD MURIERA SALVÁNDOTE LA VIDA…? - EN ESTE PUNTO LA VOZ DE PATO SE QUEBRÓ…

-¡¡¡Eso no es justo!!!¡No metas a Launchpad en esto!

-No me importa si crees que meterlo a él en nuestra discusión es justo o no, el hecho es que es que eres responsable por su muerte… el salvo tu vida, mi vida en numerosas ocasiones… y yo no se lo reconocí ni una sola vez… el … Launchpad fue el único amigo leal que he tenido… me ayudo en momentos de dificultad… nunca me abandono a pesar de que hubo momentos en los que cualquiera habría salido corriendo… y yo… nosotros permitimos que Quackerjack lo acecinara… con ese maldito muñeco bomba… un verdadero héroe nunca dejaría que eso pasara…

-¡YA BASTA!... ¿Por qué sigues atormentándonos con lo mismo?... –Pregunto DW mientras su voz se quebraba- Te comportas como si a mí no me hubiera dolido su muerte, como si no me importara su partida… ¡pues estas equivocado! No hay un día en el que yo no lamente su partida… pues para tu información… él era tan amigo mío como tuyo…

-Pero tu ego siempre fue siempre mayor que el dolor ¡no es así? Tu tenias que seguir… claro… no podías dejarlo por la paz… cuando la pandilla Extrema apareció en St. Canario, tu tuviste que meterte en donde no te llamaron. Ya no querías saber nada de compañeros, ni siquiera querías aceptar el apoyo que SHUSH te estaba ofreciendo, te bastabas solo dijiste… el caso fue que entraste directo a una trampa… y para rematarlo, Gos fue en tu rescate como Q. Q.…jamás te perdonare que la hayan aliado…

-Ya para de una buena vez… si, lose… se que también que también eso es motivo para que me odies… pero tú sabes que siempre quise disuadirla de seguir mi ejemplo… siempre luche por evitar que ella se viera involucrada en mis asuntos… yo jamás habría querido que ella sufriera daño…

-Por favor no me mientas… a mi no puedes engañarme… en el fondo te sentías lo máximo por saber que eras la influencia de otra persona… y lo cierto es que has arruinado las vidas de todos a los que has influenciado… empanzando por mí, y sabes a lo que me refiero … te diré una verdad que no va a gustarte… recuerdas esa vez que viajamos en el tiempo, ese fue el día en que te conocí… supuestamente solo habría una solución, que me convencieras de que yo podía ser un héroe… Gosalyn estaba convencida de eso, pero tú y yo sabemos que existía otra solución… simplemente detener a ese payaso con complejo de Elvis Presley y el resto dejarlo como estaba… pero tu ego no podía soportar que yo pudiera funcionar sin ti…

-Ahora me sales con la misma canción… tu jamás habrías funcionado sin mí y lo sabes…

-Nunca me diste la oportunidad de demostrarlo… durante más de la mitad de mi vida… estuviste ahí… motivándome en esta locura… creí en efecto… que no podía funcionar sin ti… era un adolecente tardío que tenia tanto miedo de crecer… que se aferro a la idea de ser un súper héroe, al sueño de su infancia… para evitar enfrentar la vida… el resultado fue que tú me aislaste del resto del mundo, alejaste a todas las personas que sentían aprecio por mi… y casi mataste al resto que había quedado… ver a Gosalyn hospitalizada durante tres meses por ese disparo fue suficiente para que yo despertara… su seguridad es más importante que la atención, la fama o el reconocimiento…

-¡¡¡¡BLASFEMO!!!!

-Ese día supe que ella se reusaría a dejar de ser QQ, y también supe que como yo podría obligarla a dejar algo que yo mismo estaba metido hasta el cuello… ese día supe que solo tenía una alternativa… tu tenias que morir Darkwing Duck.

Entonces hubo un silencio sepulcral en el museo… en verdad era tranquilo… demasiado tranquilo… en medio de la exhibición se encontraba Mallard… mirando el vacio… se veía perturbado… esta discusión con su alter ego se había repetido en varias ocasiones… sabia que el Darkwing que veía no era otra persona, que era esa parte de él que más le desagradaba en esos momentos… la parte arrogante y soberbia… la que quería comerse el mundo a mordiscos… el Darkwing que veía era joven… en la edad de las aventuras, y en cierto modo, este Darkwing estaba aterrado con la idea de morir, en verdad se negaba a desaparecer… por eso siempre desaparecía al momento en que Drake estaba resuelto a liquidarlo…

-Está bien… me voy por ahora- Drake escucho una voz que le parecía tan lejana- pero esto no ha terminado… no puedes negarme… yo soy tu otra parte… tu afirmas haber abandonado el ser Darkwing Duck… pero si eso fuera cierto… entonces ¡porque sigues entrenando tu cuerpo? ¿Porque sigues practicando meditación y vas a la torre cuando Gosalyn está en la escuela? No te has puesto el traje en años, pero yo soy más que un traje y lo sabes bien… nos vemos después Drake.

-No… yo soy Drake Mallard… soy el padre de Gosalyn… eso es todo lo que necesito… no ser un payaso disfrazado…


End file.
